


Rainy Gays

by Haunted_Rae



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, How Do I Tag, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Rain, Remus is mentioned, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 18:01:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21058631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haunted_Rae/pseuds/Haunted_Rae
Summary: Roman and virgil stay late at rehearsal and get caught in the rain





	Rainy Gays

**Author's Note:**

> Yeet  
I wrote this in my journalism class  
Not for a grade or anything I was procrastinating on my essay

Virgil leaned against the side of the stage. Rehearsals for the schools fall musical had  
ended over twenty minutes ago, but Roman was still speaking to the teacher. Virgil would have  
caught a ride with Logan, but Logan had made it very clear that driving Virgil would be illegal.  
So Virgil just got a ride from Romans mom every day. It was a little awkward at first, but  
anything is better than the crowded and loud bus.  
Sliding down to a sitting position came very soon with his thoughts. No matter how much  
he played that he was awake, he couldn't deny that he was exhausted when he spent one of his  
few moments alone. Virgil focused his eyes on a certain chair in the 3rd row. The 7th one from  
the left to be exact. Everything else blurred out of focus as all his concentration went to that one  
chair.  
The hand on his arm startled him all the way to his bones.It was clearly Roman, wearing  
that stupid grin of his. The blinding one. The one that made Virgil believe that Roman was an  
early 2000's jock love interest in a Disney channel original movie. The fact that he was wearing  
his brothers Letterman jacket just supported the image.  
"Ready to go?" Roman asked, dragging Virgil to his feet with a single pull. Virgil's heart  
soared and the touch but he had to play it cool. So he scoffed and snarkily replied, "Am i ready?  
Ask yourself that, Mr. Ill be back in 5 minutes."  
Roman had the decency to look a little sorry. Virgil's bag hung heavy on his shoulder as  
Roman pulled him up the stairs and out of the auditorium. Stepping outside, they stopped under  
the overhang. Icy water hit the ground, forming a puddle not even a foot away.  
Romans grin didn't dampen with the rainy weather. "Guess we'll have to run for it," he  
shot that grin again, "Lets hope you don't melt!" Virgil rolled his eyes, having half a mind to  
shove Roman into a puddle.  
"I don't want to get wet" Virgil spoke out, glancing up at the overhang as the water hitting  
it made a metallic ping. Roman tilted his head to the side at that statement. Virgil had a flash of  
an image of a golden retriever. He shoved that down as fast as possible. "Its flu season." Virgil  
explained, glancing down at his scuffed up shoes. He was oddly embarrassed, considering the  
fact that he had said much weirder things in Roman’s presence before.  
Virgil heard a small thump and glanced up. Roman had dropped his bag and was sliding  
out of Remus's jacket. Virgil's eyes followed the movement of Roman's arms, the puddle beside  
them splashing from the pickup of the rain. Virgil let his eyes connect with Roman's and they  
stepped closer until they were inches apart. Roman draped the jacket over Virgil's head. Virgil  
bit back and squeal and swallowed hard.  
"Won't you get cold?" Virgil asked, sounding oddly strangled. Roman raised his  
eyebrows and made an expression that Virgil could not identify. "I am the dashing prince my  
darling in distress," Roman's face fell into an easy smile as he spoke, "the warmth of your heart  
is enough to keep me warm.  
Virgil wanted to die. He really hoped that the heat on his face could be easily blamed on  
the weather. Roman picked up his bag and swung it over his shoulder. He held out his hand to  
Virgil. "Into the rain my storm-cloud." Virgil rolled his eyes and took his hand getting yanked  
forward.  
The pressure on his hand covered the ice water in his shoes as they ran towards the car,  
splashing on the ground, through the rain.


End file.
